


Beyond The Limelight

by WriteUntilTheWordsMeanSomething



Category: Timeless - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteUntilTheWordsMeanSomething/pseuds/WriteUntilTheWordsMeanSomething
Summary: How the guestroom scene might have differed if the kiss had started in the pool.





	Beyond The Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. It was meant to be artistic smut but I think it ended up just being pure smut by the end of it all.   
> Requested by: All of the goats. Not a single goat didn't ask for this.

A calloused hand cups her cheek and Lucy forgets – just for a moment – how to breathe. His eyes flicker between her eyes and her lips as she stumbles a step closer. They don’t speak. She’s too scared to break whatever trance they’ve entered that causes her head to tilt towards his.  
His pupils dilate as he dips his own head, taking a step closer so that their chests are almost flush with the others. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck she leans up on her toes so that his breath brushes across her face. Then his lips are on hers.   
His reaction is to pull her closer, one arm tightly woven around her waist while the other moves in her hair. She truly can’t breathe when his lips are parting her’s and his tongue is sliding against hers. Her blood pounds in her ears as she grips his hair, gasps into the kiss when he nips at her bottom lip. She could die happy if he did that again she thought, breaking briefly for air. A stunned ‘wow’ leaves Wyatt. She looks at him, his somewhat swollen lips and wide eyes and thinks that if this is what love feels like – an all-consuming desire that burns inside of her like a blazing fire – she’d gladly burn forever.   
Wyatt brings her closer for the next kiss – and then makes the mistake of taking a step forward. It was probably to indicate that they needed to bring this kiss inside. But her feet don’t comply the way they should’ve. Neither had a chance to stop her from stumbling backwards and crashing into the pool, the arms still locked around Wyatt’s neck causing him to fall with her.   
If them not breathing a word didn’t break their trace, the sudden assault of icy water did. Laughter erupts from Lucy as her feet struggle – and fail – to find purchase on the floor of the pool. Wyatt sighs, muttering a ‘seriously Lucy’ before the laughter dies down into gentle chuckles as she moves her fingers back into his hair. Words and promises bubble in her throat as he tentatively captures her lips again.   
His hands move below the water, one lifting her leg and hitching it around his waist, so she can stay afloat. The other presses into the small of her back and pushes their bodies together. The heat from Wyatt’s body sends shivers across her skin. She takes a chance at dragging his bottom lip between her teeth and is greeted by a moan that vibrates deep in his throat.   
She can feel his hard length pressing into her. He knows he can feel the heat pulsing between her legs as he begins to walk them towards the steps.   
“Guest room,” she breathes, not wanting to drip water through Hedy’s halls.  
“Of course you know there’s a guest room,” he laughs, helping her wrap both legs around him as walks up the steps.   
“That a complaint?”  
“Never,” he breathes, kissing her deeply as he blindly stumbles towards the guest room.   
He has to set her down, so he can fumble with unlocking the door. She can’t tell if his hands are shaking because of nerves or because she lets her lips explore his skin, sucking the crook of his neck until she’s sure a mark has been left.   
When he gets the door open he allows her to walk inside first, even extending his arm with a boyish smirk. She smiles back, heart trying to pound it’s way from her ribcage as the door shut and he wraps a hand around her arm. 

From that moment on, she could certain that everything was a whirlwind. 

Wyatt has her pressed against the door, his lips desperately kissing the column of her throat. His hands shake when they grip her hips. She arches into him, his hard body moulding to her every dip and curve.   
She took his hand in hers, directing it to the zipper of the dress.   
“Are you sure?” He whispers harshly, resting his forehead on hers, lips only an inch away.  
“Are you sure?” She echoes.   
“I have never, wanted anything more, Lucy,” he promises, both of them locking their frantic eyes as he takes the zip between his fingers and slowly tugs it down. She wanted to mention Jessica because surely he has wanted his wife more than he wants her. Her lips part to let the words out – but then she realised, she didn’t want to ruin this. This moment of finally exploring the possibilities of them.  
She caught his lips in her’s, boldly sucking his bottom lip as he pushed the dress from her shoulders. The sodden material squelched as it hit the floor.   
They both worked at unbuttoning his shirt, Wyatt hastily shrugging it from his shoulders while she began working the button on his trousers, hand briefly brushing against his hard bulge.   
It took minutes for both of them to be in hardly anything.   
It took seconds for Wyatt to remove her slip as if it offended him. She didn’t dare touch his underwear – not when he lifted her like she weighed nothing and carried her to the bed, kisses being pressed into every inch of available skin.   
His name falls from her lips like some sort of prayer when she’s placed on the bed and he slides on top of her, hands skimming the underside of her breasts before the 1940’s bra is being removed.   
His lips kiss the newly exposed skin, tugging her taut nipples between his lips, marking the pale skin. The grip she has on his hair becomes violent as he slips down her body, her knees coming closer to her chest to accommodate his bulk.   
His hands are demanding, spreading her legs wider as he tugs at her underwear, almost breaking it in his need to taste her.

Her body wasn’t ready for the explosion of emotions when his lips suck at her clit. She wasn’t prepared for the way she’d call out his name or the feeling of his hands pushing her back into the mattress.   
The sensation of his fingers stretching her. The burn she hadn’t felt in far too long. The tightening of her stomach when she looked between her legs and saw him – watching her every reaction. She moaned, loudly, head falling onto the pillow as he teases her. Tastes her. Brings her so close to the edge of the cliff and stops. Pulling away to kiss the inside of her thigh, sucking the skin, dragging his teeth along it until she brings his head back to her slick heat.   
He doesn’t make a comment the way other men had at her demands. He simply smiles from between her legs – the sight making her wish she could press her thighs together to relieve some of the tension.  
His lips enclose her bundle of nerves, he adds another finger and she loses the ability to say anything that isn't a mantra of his name. Sweat rolls off her skin as he works – relentlessly- to bring her closer to the edge of that cliff.   
She distantly wonders if anyone can hear them. Or the bed creaking with every arch of her back. She wonders if Wyatt knows just how skilled his mouth and fingers is as her stomach clenches. She can’t even breathe out a warning as the pleasure rises within her like molten gold. Her blood is pounding in her ears, heart frantically beating as she pushes herself further into him and feels herself jump off the cliff, eyes shutting as stars explode.   
Wyatt moves along her body again, pressing slow kisses to her stomach as she comes down from her high. She eventually removes her fingers from his hair, kissing him deeply as she pushes his underwear off his hips and grips his hard length.   
Her name is a groan and a curse from his lips as she tugs it slowly, swiping her thumb across his broad head. She doesn’t relent when a curse is pressed into her skin. When his hips buck into her hand. When sweat is forming on his back and he’s panting heavily. Only when his hand wraps around hers and he takes it from his length does her forehead furrow in concern.   
And then he kisses her – there are too many emotions in it. It’s all too much as he mutters something about a wallet and she tells him she’s protected. Blue eyes meet with brown one final time. One final confirmation that this is what they both want. She kisses him.

When he slips inside of her, slowly, she curses him and he laughs. He laughs. Opening his eyes to look at her, hands tangling in her hair, lips desperately moving over hers.   
When they start to move, it’s with an unexpected harmony. Their hips meet each other thrust for thrust. Her name pours from his lip like a prayer. His hands find hers and their fingers lace together, her arms moving above her head so he can support himself with every thrust.   
She begs him to go faster and he complies. Her legs latch around his hips and he moans. Something deep that ignites the first sparks of oblivion for her. She cries out his name, squeezing his hand as his thrusts grow faster, the bed making embarrassing noises. 

They don’t fall off the cliff together. She falls first, crying out his name, thinking she might explode from the pleasure that courses through her veins.   
It’s not a surprise that he keeps going. That his movements become erratic. That she thinks her hips might be sporting bruises in the morning. That she will feel the ache of him inside of her for days.  
-  
Morning light finds them entangled in the other. They’re exhausted after the numerous times they discovered the other’s bodies. And yet, when Rufus leaves the room and Wyatt rolls on top of her, she spreads her legs from him to rest between them, already hard and wanting.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's it for now.   
> Thoughts?


End file.
